love
by Jung EunKyo
Summary: kisah cinta Kris dan Suho yang menjadi Trending topic in SM HIGH SCHOOL Krisho GS for uke
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : LOVE

.

RATED : T

.

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR, DSB

SUMMARY : 'KISAH CINTA KRIS DAN SUHO YANG MENJADI TRENDING TOPIC IN SM HIGH SCHOOL'

CAST :

WU YI FAN

KIM JOONMYEON

AND OTHER

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

.

.

.

.

.

At-Laboratorium(SHS)

"Suho boleh minta nomor handphone mu tidak?" tanya Kai

Kriiing...

Tiba-tiba bell tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi,

"tidak boleh, bye" ucap

Jessica ketus dan berjalan mengacuhkan Kai 'bell sekolah kamvret yeoja sialan u,u'batin Kai kesal,

"KRIS!" teriak Kai berlari ke arah Kris yang ada didepan pagar sekolah itu "hmm Kai-ah bagaimana dapat tidak ?"

"dapat ? Dapat apanya ? Yeoja itu sangat sombong, bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya ?" "ah jinjja ? Tapi dia kan cantik " ucap Kris senyum-senyum gaje "aish ternyata benar cinta memang buta -,-" ucap Kai lalu meninggalkan Kris sendirian

"yakk Kim JongIn ! Mau kemana kau ?"menyadari Kai meninggalkannya Kris'pun mengejarnya .

.

.

.

.

.

"eh D.O-ah kau tahu

tidak ?"

"tidak, memang ada apa

Suho ?"

"tadi Kai meminta nomor handphone'ku loh ?"

kedua yeoja itu berjalan menuju kerumah masing-masing sambil mengobrol,

"jinjja ? Lalu kau berikan tidak ?"

"ne, tentu tidak berikan, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang digosipkan dengan Kris ?" "aku tahu itu, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Kai ?"

"Kai'kan Bestfriendnya , jadi bisa saja dia meminta nomor handphone'ku untuk Kris'kan ?" "kau benar, tapi jangan lupa dengan si Son Dongwoon yang mirip orang Arab dan India itu juga Bestfriend nya Kris" "heum tentu saja" "tapi apa jika Kris menyatakan cinta padamu kau akan menerima'nya ?" "aku tidak tahu, lagi pula aku takut jika aku menerima'nya Tao pasti akan membenciku ?" "benar juga Tao'kan mantan pacar'nya Kris, dan Tao'kan teman kita juga" "hahhh..." Suho menghela nafas panjang

"sudahlah kita lihat saja besok yaa ?" Suho ikut tersenyum bersama D.O.

.

.

.

.

Tommorow

.

At-SM HIGH SCHOOL

"Suho" panggil seseorang yang belum jelas Gender'nya

(?) #dibacokAmber pada Suho "ada apa ?"

"kris suka ya padamu ?"

"aish kok semua orang membicarakan itu terus sih ?" Suho mem'pout'kan bibir'nya imut

.''aish ya sudahlah aku tanya pada yang lain saja, tapi ingat jika dia mengajak'mu pacaran kau harus terima ne ?"

O.O

"mwo ? Tidak akan Amber, kau tahu sendiri'kan Tao masih menyukainya dan Suzy juga bahkan menyukainya ? Bisa mati Aku kalau menerima Kris"

"yang disukai Kris itu kau, bukan Tao dan Suzy arra!"

"ne, ne tapi aku tidak mau membuat mereka membenci'ku, lagi pula saat pacaran dengan Tao saja Kris hanya ng'PHP'in Tao, apa lagi jika dia pacaran denganku?"

"ihh bukan'kah itu kesempatan bagus ? Kau bisa membalas'kan dendam Tao dengan ng'PHP'in Kris, Kris itu sepertinya memang menyukaimu pabbo" ucap D.O tiba-tiba disamping mereka

1detik

2detik

3detik(author mulai gerah)

4detik(author mulai kesal)

5detik(author mulai lapar)

dan 6d-"ah kau benar D.O, baiklah aku akan melakukannya hahaha" (author mulai evil with Suho #ktwaevil)

"ada apa ? Ada apa ini ? Tanya seorang yeoja lain yang tak lain adalah Yoona

"heum telat" ucap Amber, Suho, dan D.O bersamaan, lalu meninggalkan Yoona yang hanya terbingung dikelas itu

"aish menyebalkan" ucap Yoona,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu sedang dilakukan MID SEMESTER, sebagian siswa kelas 12-3 berada di luar untuk membaca materi pelajaran, Suho dan D.O duduk dikursi yang ada didepan kelas itu lalu tiba-tiba Kai datang dan berkata "Suho, Kris bilang dia suka padamu, kau mau tidak jadi pacarnya ?" sementara Kris berada sekitar 5meter dari tempat Kai berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho nampak berpikir lalu berkata.

"aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku... tidak mau, karna Kau sangat pengecut Wu Yi Fan, kalau kau memang menyukai'ku kenapa kau malah menyuruh Kai untuk mengatakan'nya padaku ? Katanya MR. PHP tapi kok pengecut sih ?" jawab Suho ketus.

.

GLEKK

.

Kris, Kai, D.O plus murid lain'nya seketika kesulitan menelan ludah masing-masing mendengar ucapan Suho

.

'sudah ku bilang'kan yeoja bermarga Kim itu memang sombong ! eh tunggu aku kan bernarga Kim juga'

.

.

'wow Suho keren, bangga nih punya teman seperti dia'

.

.

'calon pacar'ku keren banget, makin cinta deh'

.

.

Batin ketiga'nya

.

.

.

.3 jam kemudian

.

.

.

"hahaha sungguh memalukan, oppa, kau selama ini dijuluki MR. PHP, tapi bagaimana bisa kau ditolak oleh seorang Suho ?"

"diam kau, sekarang yang aku butuhkan bukan ledek'kan darimu!"

"jadi kau butuh apa ?"

"Amber Josephine Liu dengar'kan aku, yang aku butuhkan itu cuma nomor handphone Kim Joonmyeon arra ?"

"ne, nih nomor'nya" Amber memberi handphone pada Kris, Kris segera menyimpan nomor yeoja yang katanya calon pacar dia -Suho-

"nah gomawo ne"

"cuma seperti itu saja ? Upahku mana ?", 'dasar yeoja sialan' batin Kris.

"kau boleh makan apa saja, aku yang bayar"

"cheonma oppa".

.

.

.

.

.Pukul 21.00

.

.

.

you're insecure don't know what for~

Suho melirik handphone'nya yg menyala dan berbunyi diatas meja belajarnya

"hmp siapa yang mengirim pesan malam-malam begini ?"

.

From : 0841########

Suho maafkan aku, tadi sebenarnya aku tidak meminta Kai melakukan itu padamu, dia sendiri yang tidak sabar, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Suho kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku ? ini aku Kris

To : Suho

"mwo ?"

From : Suho

D.O-ah, dia mengirim pesan padaku, dia bilang diamenyukaiku, aku harus jawab apa ?

Cepat balas ya..

To : D.O

.

.

From : D.O

jadi KR bilang begitu, ya sudah terima saja, Suho..

To : Suho

.

.

From : Suho

baik aku akan menerimanya, tapi KR itu siapa ?

To : D.O

.

.

From : D.O

hehehe aku jijik menyebut nama Kris terus, jadi anggap saja itu nama baru untuknya, ump sudah dulu ya, besok cerita padaku ya ? Bye Suho ^^

To : Suho

.

.

"aduh bagaimana besok ya ?Hari ini aku sudah pacaran dengan Kris namja pecinta naga, yang juga suka melakukan PHP, aish lihat saja kau Wu Yifan, kau akan tahu rasanya di'PHP' oleh yeoja" ucap Suho sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok'nya di SM High School.

"annyeong D.O, Yoona, Yoseob" sapa Suho riang

"kurasa teman kalian itu sudah gila, tumben sekali dia menyapaku juga ?" ucap yeoja berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Yoseob,

"kurasa kau benar" ucap D.O dan Yoona bersama,

"kalian ini, tega sekali padaku, ump D.O, Yoona aku mau cerita loh", merasa penasaran D.O dan Yoona menghampiri Suho lalu duduk disamping tempat Suho duduk, "jadi begini, tadi malam aku baru jadian dengan KR" ucap Suho sangat gembira 'Suho kau terlihat bahagia, kau pasti juga menyukai KR 'kan tapi kau tetap saja tak mengakuinya hmm' D.O tersenyum penuh arti sementara Suho terus bercerita tentang Kris, tak lama datang seorang yeoja yang dikenal sebagai yeoja yang paling dibenci karna sifat jeleknya di SM High School -Hyeri- (author minta maaf bgi pra fansnya Hyeri Girls Day) "jadi kau benar-benar sudah pacaran dengan Kris ne ?"tanya Hyeri menatap sinis Suho "ne, memangnya kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ya ? Kalau kau mau silahkan ambil Wu Yifan itu !" ucap Kris menatap Hyeri lebih sinis lagi.

'sepertinya Suho punya musuh baru' batin D.O dan Yoona menatap muak pada Hyeri.

.

.

Next or The End ?

A/N : hehe mian pendek, RnR oke


	2. Chapter 2

TITTLE : LOVE

.

RATED : T

.

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR, DSB

.

SUMMARY : 'KISAH CINTA KRIS DAN SUHO YANG MENJADI TRENDING TOPIC IN SM HIGH SCHOOL'

.

CAST :

WU YIFAN

KIM JOONMYEON

AND OTHER

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

.

.

.

.

.

"mwo ? Jadi Suho sudah resmi pacaran dengan Kris ?"

"ne, Tao, dan bukankah kau masih menyukai Kris ? Apa kau tidak membenci Suho ?" terlihat seringai diwajah Hyeri ketika ia mendapat reaksi penuh amarah dari Tao.

"tsk.. Tentu aku membencinya Hyeri, dan aku akan terus membencinya !"

'bagus Tao sudah termakan ucapanku' batin Hyeri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Yoona-ah kau lihat'kan tadi ? Hyeri berusaha menghasut Tao untuk membenci Suho"

"iya D.O aku lihat, sebegitukah cintanya mereka pada Kris ? Aku jadi kasihan pada Suho" seketika wajah Yoona dan D.O menampakkan raut kekhawatiran,

"yah semoga saja, tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Suho"..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D.O, Amber, ingat ya ? Nanti sore kalian ke rumahku ya ? Nanti kita buat kue" ucap Suho  
"ok tapi, kue'nya untuk siapa sica ?" D.O sok(?) mikir imut  
"hmm untuk tanda persahabatan kita saja ?" tanya Amber  
"bagaimana jika untuk Kris saja ?"

"MWO ?"

"Suho, apa kami tidak salah dengar ? Kau bilang untuk Kris ?" Amber, dan D.O hampir terjerembab ke lantai mendengar ucapan Suho  
"iya, lagi pula Kris sudah bilang, dia akan menghabiskan kue itu, sekalipun rasanya tidak enak" jelas Suho panjang lebar sementara Amber dan D.O hanya mengangguk walau sejujurnya mereka tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Suho

.

.  
"annyeong" sapa seorang namja pada Suho  
"nado" ucap Suho seperti tak peduli, saat ia ketahui namja itu adalah Kris  
"myeonnie kau kenapa sih ?"  
"apa'nya yang kenapa ?" jawab Suho cuek  
"kenapa kau begitu cuek padaku ? apa kau tak menyukai'ku ?"  
"kau mau tahu jawaban'nya ?"  
"tentu"  
"kalau begitu cari tahulah sendiri !"  
Kris tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari Suho, sementara Suho terus berjalan meninggalkan Kris  
'mianhae Kris'

.

"hei kau, Suho" Suho menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya  
"ah kau, Tao ada apa ?"  
"aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku tidak suka kau pacaran dengan Kris !"  
"lalu apa mau mu ? apa kau mau aku putus dari Kris ? kalau kau mau silahkan minta padanya !"

.

.

.

saat waktu istirahat Kris menghampiri tempat duduk Suho yang berada tepat disamping Hyeri,  
mereka terus bercanda walau lebih tepatnya, Hyeri terus berusaha mendekati Krid, sehingga Kris menjauh dari Suho, tak senang dengan keadaan itu, D.O menghampiri, Uee,  
D.O membisikkan sesuatu pada Uee, tiba-tiba Uee menggertak meja, dia menghampiri Hyeri dan berkata  
"hei Lee Hyeri apa kau tak punya rasa malu ? dari tadi ku perhatikan kau terus mendekati Kris, apa kau tak sadar kau itu bukan kekasihnya mengerti !" gertak Uee membuat Hyeri menunduk, sedangkan D.O, Yoona, Amber menatap Hyeri sinis,  
Suho mendadak keluar kelas, tanpa sadar dirinya ditatap dengan penuh kebencian oleh Tao.

'andai tatapan bisa membunuh, siapa saja yang Tao saat ini pasti akan mati' batin D.O

'ya tuhan kenapa setelah aku dekat degan Suho malah makin banyak penghalang ?"

.

.

"nah sekarang tinggal kita tunggu saja kuenya matang" ucap Suho  
"kalau begitu aku putar lagu dari handphone ya ?" tanya D.O yang dibalas anggukan dari yang lainnya, sedangkan Amber berbaring dilantai rumah Suho,

Eodijjeum ganni?  
나를 지나쳐 떠난 너는  
Nareul jinachyeo tteonan neoneun  
넌 괜찮은 거니?  
Neon gwaenchanheun geoni?  
내 곁이 아닌 다른 거기서  
Nae gyeochi anin dareun geogiseo  
니가 올까 봐 기다린 나의 시간들이  
Niga olkka bwa kidarin naeui shigan deuri

.  
"ya! S.O-ya kenapa harus lagu ini ?"  
"memangnya kenapa dengan lagu ini Suho ?"  
"lagu ini seolah mencerminkan aku yang meninggalkan Kris"ucap Suho  
"kau tidak akan meninggalkan Kris"ucap D.O, Suho memandangnya bingung, hingga akhirnya pandangannya menjadi muram mendengar kata-kata D.O  
"tidak akan karena kau bahkan tidak pernah bersamanya"

"sudah malam ternyata, D.O-ah ayo pulang"  
"ne Amber-ya, tapi naik apa ? Kita'kan tadi datang kesini dijemput Suho"  
"tenang.. Naik motorku saja, aku akan mengantar kalian"  
"ehm Suho-ah tapi aku yang bawa motornya ?"  
"baiklah"

Mereka menaiki motor milik Suho, motor kawasaki ninja (A/N : yg trpikir sm author cuma motor ini -_-) mereka menaiki motor itu dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata, ditengah perjalanan Amber makin mempercepat kecepatan motor itu, "KYAAA" D.O dan Suho berteriak kaget melihat sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearah mereka, D.O memeluk Amber erat, dan ketiganya terdiam, tak terpikir apapun dalam benak mereka

BRAKKK

'ugh sakit, gelap,.. Ugh Amber D.O' O.O  
"akh"ucap Suho melihat Amber tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disamping D.O yang terduduk dan menangis, Suho yang berada dikejauhan berjalan terpincang-pincang kearah mereka.

.

"hiks...hiks D.O bagaimana ini ?"ucap Suho terisak disamping D.O  
"tenang, orangtua'nya Amber sudah dipanggil oleh orangtua'ku yang penting sekarang bagaimana keadaan motormu ? Orangtua'mu belum tahu'kan ?"  
"iya orangtua'ku belum tahu, tapi bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mau melihat motorku hiks"  
"sekarang kau hubungi Kris kau minta tolong pada Kris, arra?"  
"ne"

Tak lama Kris datang, setelah Kris memakirkan motonya, Suho segera memeluk Kris  
"Kris-ya, hiks tolong aku" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho dan bicara "tenang chagi, aku pasti akan membantumu"  
"ehm kalian tahu'kan kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal yang romantis" ucap D.O yang tiba-tiba telah berada dihadapan mereka, sedangkan mereka hanya tertunduk malu

.

'hahaha hari ini, hari kesialan bagi Amber, tapi hari ini, adalah hari keberuntungan bagi Suho dan Kris'

.

Next Or The End

oya PHP itu pemberi harapan palsu, mian juga banyak typo

RnR oke


	3. Chapter 3

Love

.

.

.

.

.

KRISHO

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini terasa indah bagi Kris dan Suho, apalagi jika mengingat bahwa mereka menikmati sore ini dipuncak bukit hijau yang sangat sejuk berdua saja, yah yang paling penting mereka hanya berdua,Kris heran melihat Suho hanya cemberut daritadi.

"Chagi kau kenapa? Kau marah ya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri" jawab Suho sinis

"Marah saja terus biar cantiknya hilang" ucap Kris santai

"Heyy cantik ku ini permanen tau" ucap Suho penuh percaya diri

"Yah narsis, kau itu jelek chagi" Kris mencubit gemas pipi Suho

"Ihh sakit tau" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kris tertawa keras

"Kalau begitu kau bodoh, mau pacaran sama gadis jelek" ucap Suho lagi

"Kalau aku bodoh kenapa kau mau pacaran denganku?"

"Yakk menyebalkan" ucap Suho kesal

"Hahaha" dan merekapun tertawa bersama

Tak sejanga mereka saling pandang, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Suho saat jarak diantara mereka tersisah 5cm lagi Kris berkata lembut "jangan harap aku akan menciummu, karna aku ingin tetap manjaga kesucianmu" Kris tersenyum kembut dan mengusap rambut Suho

Suho hanya bisa tersipu dan berucap "gomawo Kris"

.

.

.

.

At Suho House

.

Setelah lama mereka berpergian Kris mengantar Suho pulang, dan sekarang tinggallah Suho sendirian dirumahnya, ia duduk di sofa rung tamu dirumahnya sembari memikirkan Kris

"Kenapa kau jadi terlihat begitu tampan dimataku Kris" Suho bahkan hamoir terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini karna terus tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di SM high school

"Annyeong" teriak Suho riang saat ia berada dikelasnya, semua orang yang berada didalam kelas menatap heran pada Suho.

"Wah sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia nih" ucap D.O

"Haha iya D.O aku sedang bahagia sekali"

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Itu tadi saat aku digerbang sekolah aku melihat Tao tergelincir, hahaha"

"Hahaha ceritakan cepat" ucap D.O tak sabar

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

Digerbang sekolah

.

.

"Lalalalala" Suho bersenandung riang namun ia berhenti bersuara ketika Tao menghadang jalannya, "kau ini apa sih kelebihannya? Cantik tidak, bodoh iya, huh apa Kris sudah buta yah, sampai - sampai bisa memilihmu?"

"Kau ini bisanya menghina saja, apa kau iri padaku? Ingat saja iri itu tanda tidak mampu" Tao kaget mendengar Suho berkata seperti itu, sementara Suho melanjutkan jalannya, Tao berusaha mengejar Suho namun...

BRUKK..

Suho Terkaget mekihat Tao terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya "hati - hati ne Tao"

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak tertawa saat itu?" Tanya D.O

"Tidak tega, lagi pula aku sedang berbaik hati saat ini" hawab Suho

"Chagiya" panggil Kris dan entah kenapa Hyeri malah mengoceh tak jelas "haruskah kalian mengumbar kemesraan disini?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Lagi pula yah, itu hak kami untuk mengumbar kemesraan dimanapun dan kapanpun" ucap Kris

"Sudahlah chagi, oya Hyeri pacarmu mana? Ups mian ne aku lupa kau kan tidak punya pacar" ucap Suho berhasik membuat Hyeri pergi dari tempat itu, dan membuat Kris dan D.O terpesona.

"Wow Suho keren" ucao Kris dan D.O bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : mian kalau gak jelas lokasinya tapi ini udah author perbaiki kok, mian juga kalo masih banyaktypo

RnR ne


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRISHO**

Sore harinya, dikediaman keluarga Kim, atau tepatnya diruang keluarga dirumah itu, tampaklah seorang Kim Joonmyeon, tengah menduduki sebuah sofa besar berwarna merah tua diruang itu, terlihat jemari lentiknya membuka lembar demi lembar album foto yang ada dipangkuannya, matanya tertuju menatap lekat setiap lembar album foto itu, namun tatapan matanya yang lekat berubah menjadi lembut, ketika tampak sebuah foto seorang yeoja kecil yang tengah bermain ditaman bunga kecil, yang dulunya berada dihalaman belakang taman kanak-kanaknya, dan tentu saja itu foto massa kecilnya.

sebenarnya bukan itu yang Suho perhatikan, tapi...

Namja kecil yang ada disampingnya.

Suho tersenyum kecil menatap foto itu, Ia berusaha untuk mengingat siapa namja kecil itu?

'Rambutnya blonde, wajahnya tampan, walaupun masih kecil, dan terlihat blasteran'

"Huh, blasteran?" Dahi Suho menggerut karnanya, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Kris, namjachingunya

Dan lagi-lagi Suho tersenyum kecil, ia menunjuk fotonya dan namja kecil itu sembari berkata "hmp, kalau tidak salah dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman kanak-kanak kecil, terlihat dua anak-anak kecil, satu orang namja yang ada dialbum foto milik Suho, dan satu orang yeoja yang seingat Suho bernama Luhan teman massa kecilnya dulu

Saat itu terlihat namja kecil itu menggenggam tangan yeoja kecil itu, ketika dilihatnya seorang yeoja kecil lainnya menatap kearahnya.

Namja kecil itu menatap yeoja kecil yang digenggamnya dan berkata "luhanie, ayo kita belmain dithana thaja"

Dan yeoja kecil yang diketahui bernama luhan atau luhanie itu menjawab

"Tapi, myeonie bagaimana? Apa kita tidak mengajaknya ikut belmain?"

"Tidak uthah, kita bialkan thaja dia thendilian"

Sementara yeoja kecil lainnya yang tak lain adalah Suho kecil, hanya terus menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya melamun kearah mereka.

Dan akhirnya sepasang namja dan yeoja kecil itu bermain bersama, tanpa memperdulikan Suho kecil,

Tak lama waktu berselang,anak-anak yang berada disana satu persatu telah kembali kerunah masing-masing.

Namun lain halnya dengan Suho kecil yang masih asyik bermain ditaman bunga kecil disana,

Namun tiba-tiba namja kecil yang sedari tadi selalu bersama luhan itu datang dan berteriak padanya "hei"

"Wae Fanie-ge?" Ucap Suho kecil

"Tadi kau cembulu kan?" Ucap namja kecil tadi dengan sangat percaya diri sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Suho kecil

Sementara Suho kecil kembali menggerutkan dahinya lalu menjawab "tidak"

Mendengar jawaban itu, namja kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali berkata

"Bilang 'iya' thaja kenapa? Bial aku thenang"

Sedangkan Suho kecil menatapnya datar dan menjawab "baiklah baiklah, iya aku cembulu"

"Aish, gililan aku thenang kau malah thedih"

"Makthudnya apa?"

"Kau bicala thepelti tidak thenang, itu altinya ketika aku thenang kau malah thedih"

"Yathudah kalau begitu kau thedih thaja thelamanya bial aku thenang"

"Yak! Myeonie kenaoa kau tidak cembulu?"

"Thoalnya Fanie-ge mau buat aku cembulu tapi malah dengan Luhan"

"Jadi haluthnya dengan thiapa?"

"Ya dengan thiapa thaja, athal bukan Luhan"

Namja kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'O'

Namja kecil itu kembali berkata dengan semangat "liat thaja aku pathti akan membuatmu cembulu myeonie"

Melihat itu Suho kecil hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria, sembari berkata "gege pabbo -_-"

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

.

"hahahaha..." tawa Suho menggelegak seketika

"Haha aku ingat, namanya Fanie gege, dulu dia tetanggaku kan?, hmp, gege pabbo, dari dulu kau selalu berusaha membuatku cemburu, setiap kau bersama Luhan, huh mana mungkin aku cemburu, Luhan kan sepupumu pabboya"

Dan setelahnya Suho menutup album foto itu, lalu ia letakkan kembali diatas meja nakas yang ada disana.

.

.

.

.

Setelah usai bernostalgia, Suho beranjak kekamarnya

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Suho, berada, dikamarnya.

Tempat dimana ia selalu berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya, dan tempatnya berbagi kisah dalam diarynya, namun kali ini berbeda, semua tak lagi sama setelah Kris resmi menjadi kekasihnya, kamarnya telah berubah menjadi tempat dimana Suho dengan bebas dapat berbicara dan mengirim pesan pada Kris walau hanya melalui sebuah ponsel.

"Iya-iya naga jelek" seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Suho benar-benar berbicara bersama Kris walau hanya melalui sebuah ponsel seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat ini

Terdengar suara Kris disebrang sana sedang mengomel "aku masih bisa terima kau mengataiku naga, tapi 'jelek'? Apa kau tak melihat, kekasihmu ini bahkan lebih tampan dari seorang Lee Minho?"

Suho terkekeh mendengarnya Bagaimana bisa seorang Kris merasa lebih tampan dibandingkan seorang actor tampan Lee Minho, walau memang Kris sedikit lebih tampan. Pikir Suho

"Kkkk ~ kau terlalu banyak bermimpi chagiya" jawab Suho lembut

Sementara disebrang sana Kris terdiam speechless.

Chagiya..

Ia masih tak percaya Suho memanggilnya Chagiya, dikarnakan Suho yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya saat bertemu, tapi mau diapakan lagi? Hubungan mereka selalu begitu, jika bertemu, Suho akan bersikap seakan-akan ia dan Kris hanya berteman, tapi ketika melalui pesan singkat ataupun saling berteleponan, Suho akan lebihterbuka dan akan bersikap lebih lembut, walau memang sih, Suho lebih sering mengerjainya.

Dan tak mau membuat Suho menunggu.

Kris kembali bicara "chagiya? Tumben sekali guardian angel'ku ini mau memanggilku chagiya"

Blush..

Suho seketika blushing, ia baru tersadar memanggil Kris 'chagiya'

"i ituu bukan untukmu naga jelek" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah, untung saja Kris tak melihatnya.

"Jinjja?"

"N-nde"

"Tapi kenapa kau terdengar gugup begitu?"

"I-itu karna disini dingin" jawab Suho asal

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah chagi, aku akan membuatmu merasa hangat"

"Memangnya dengan apa kau akan membuatku hangat?" Tanya Suho

Namun Kris tak bergeming disebrang sana, sementara Suho masih setia menunggu Kris, karena rasa penasarannya, tak lama terdengar deru nafas Kris..

"Dengan...

.

.

.

Cinta"

.

.

.

.

DEG..

.

.

.

.

medadak jantung Suho berdegub kencang mendengarnya, baru pertama kali Suho merasakan ini,

Dan ia begitu bingung, berbagai dugaan mulai mendera pikirannya

Tentang apa yang dirasakannya, apa ia sakit jantung? Atau kurang darah? Atau ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CINTA...?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : mian yang kemarin pendek banget, msih bnyk typo, dan masih gak jelas,

Buat yang tanya apa Kris bakal sama Suho atau Tao? Dan apakah Suho bakal jahat atau nggak? Hanya 1 jawaban untuk kalian yaitu ... Hanya tuhan dan authorlah yang tahu, hahaha #tawaevil

Oya RnR oke :)


End file.
